LTE (Long Term Evolution) specifies a method called “MDT (Minimisation of Drive Tests, drive tests for measurement)” in which results of measurements on predetermined radio quality in an actual environment are collected from mobile stations UE to reduce effort and cost for drive tests performed by a communication carrier.
In “Immediate MDT” which is one mode of such MDT, a mobile station UE is configured to give a report to a network by attaching “LocationInfo (location information on the mobile station UE)” to “Measurement Report” only upon “event A2” and “Periodic measurement.”
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 7, an operation and maintenance server OAM specifies either “event A2” or “Periodic measurement” as “Trigger Type” in “MDT Activation.”
Upon receipt of the “MDT activation,” a radio base station eNB performs “MDT Configuration” on the mobile station UE through “RRCConnectionReconfiguration.”
In this event, when either one of “event A2” or “Periodic measurement” is specified as the aforementioned “Trigger Type,” the radio base station eNB can set, as shown in FIG. 8, “includeLocInfo” in “ReportConfigEUTRA” within “MeasConfig” within “RRCConnectionReconfiguration,” the “includeLocInfo” indicating that location information on the mobile station UE is to be attached.